


Imperative Mood

by nuclearwinter



Series: Pleonasms [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Sex, on dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearwinter/pseuds/nuclearwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus: Dave lives with a horny guy who is very into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperative Mood

**Author's Note:**

> On the last installment, some people commented on the cute relationship developments and the date. So of course this is what I write next.
> 
> Thanks to [Mina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooRadio) for the beta, and to [Rojak](http://rojakstuck.tumblr.com/post/148489270868/more-happy-strudels-because-i-have-lost-control-of) for the adorable art. (NSFW version here heh heh heh...)

"Put that stuff down and come here," Dave hears as soon as he gets in the door. Dirk is wiping his hands on a towel, looking comfy in house pants and a loose burgundy tee, shades off. He probably didn't leave the house all day, lucky asshole.

"Smells good," Dave says, and drops his bags on the table. There's something savoury in the oven, the scent and warmth of it filling the room. Outside it's a cold late afternoon, but in here he almost wants to take his ironic Sports hoodie off.

"You smell good," says Dirk, boxing him in and kissing his neck. _Well, hello_ , thinks Dave.

"Stop Judas das gay," he says, and Dirk pulls back with a smile. "Let me put these things in the fridge first, then I promise I'm down for random kitchen makeouts."

"Good," says Dirk, as Dave takes the bag to the fridge, "cause I'm pretty sure you told me I could suck you any time."

Dave nearly drops a soda.

"I, I sure did say that," he says, jamming the sodas wherever they'll fit because oh my god. He shuts the fridge and turns back to Dirk, who has the most annoying tiny smirk, and lets Dirk push him back against the counter again.

"Hi," says Dirk, "how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I got offered a blowjob, so."

"Did you," says Dirk, his face very, very close. Dave wets his lips a little.

"Does making casseroles make you that horny?"

Dirk kisses him then, a long and lingering one, sucking at Dave's bottom lip and then letting it slide out between his teeth.

"Actually," he murmurs into Dave's ear, "it's pot pie."

"Fuuuuuuuuuck yes," groans Dave, as Dirk kisses his neck again and pushes hands up his hoodie.

For a split second he thinks about touching Dirk back, but ends up white-knuckling the counter instead as Dirk starts sliding down to his knees, pushing Dave's legs apart a little more on the way down. He's moving really fast, but Dave's had a boner since he heard the word suck, which is probably very obvious to Dirk at this point. Uh, not probably. Dirk puts his face right on it, and Dave sucks in a breath as Dirk mouths at the bulge in his jeans and and rubs his thighs.

Down goes his fly, so carefully, and off come his jeans—oh, and his underwear—Dave lifts his hips on autopilot, and then his feet, as Dirk gets him entirely naked from the waist down.

"You really wanna do this here?"

Dirk kisses the side of his bare knee. "I won't hear the oven timer otherwise."

"Well, that's a perfectly logical reason," Dave squeaks out, as Dirk kisses the crease of his thigh. "Are you sure you don't want me to take a—"

"No. I like you like this." Dirk licks a big wet stripe up his shaft.

"All right. That's, that's cool. I'll just." He tries to clamp his mouth shut, but then there's a hand around his dick and Dirk is _licking_ into the crease of his thigh. "Shit, shit, shit, shit—"

The hand leaves his dick to push his thigh a little wider, leaving Dave at the mercy of the 80's era fake marble counter. His mouth returns to Dave's dick, licks patterns up the length of it, drooling as he goes, like he's been starving for this, and Dave nearly hits his head on the cabinet behind him.

Dirk pauses, and Dave looks down to see him with his cheek pressed to his cock, staring back up at him. His mouth is already a little flushed and there's spit on his jaw. Dave feels heat crawl through his guts, and he prickles under the hoodie.

Dirk grins, then, and Dave's dick gets harder with a very obvious pulse.

"You like this?" Dirk asks.

Dave decides this is a perfect time to take off his hoodie, and while he gets it over his head Dirk goes back to sucking at his dick instead of asking embarrassing questions, which is good on all possible levels.

The way Dirk does this is always so intense, and even though Dave is expecting it by now, it's still a little overwhelming. His thumbs are rubbing hard circles into Dave's thighs, and his tongue starts sliding down the seam of Dave's balls. He sucks them messily into his mouth, and Dave's toes curl a little against the linoleum.

Dave kind of wants to ask exactly what's prompting Guy's Big BJ here in the middle of the kitchen, but Dirk's mouth is in the middle of an important meeting right now and Dave isn't about to interrupt. He lets out a big shaky breath that turns embarrassingly throaty when Dirk's hand pumps him firmly all the way down, sliding slick through all the spit. Dirk does it again, and again, tongue and lips working him til his balls are tight and everything down there throbs and his hips are jerking.

Dirk pulls away, then.

"Get up on the counter," he says, and with a grunt of acknowledgement Dave shifts back further til his feet are off the ground and his bare ass is settled properly on the chilly fake marble.

Dirk barely gives him a second—he puts the head of Dave's cock to his lips and kisses it. Dave can't really do much with his hips now, and when Dirk's tongue comes out, all Dave can do is close his eyes and take it, and lean back before his shades slip right off his sweaty face. It feels like time is slowing down, and Dave's breathing is loud and weird in his own ears as Dirk traces the shape of the head of his cock with his tongue, fits his lips just over it, and sucks lightly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dave whispers, as Dirk's tongue pushes into the sensitive ridge there, and starts _flicking_. "Oh god please—"

Dirk pulls off with a wet sound and kisses his groin muscle instead. "Please what?"

"Please stop slobbering on me and…"

"And?"

"Okay, I take that back, I like you slobbering on me."

"I assumed as much." He kisses Dave's belly, warm soft pressure that makes Dave jerk, then goes back to his super wet tonguing.

Dave whines.

"You like this?" Dirk asks, drawing back a little. So he didn't escape this after all.

"Yeah…"

"You want me to suck your dick?"

"Fuck yeah…"

"You want me to make you come?"

Dave's cock leaks a little and he shivers.

"You want to come?" Dirk repeats.

"Dirk, Dirk…"

How is he so worked up already? He's so hard it nearly hurts—then Dirk's lips are sealed tight around his cock and sliding _down_. It's a shock after all the teasing, from the puffs of his breath one minute to the hot heaven of his mouth in the next, and a long low moan leaks out of Dave's mouth.

Dirk rubs his belly encouragingly, and Dave knows he's probably soaked through the armpits of his undershirt. Dirk starts pushing himself down further, and further, and the heat in Dave's stomach coils and burns and his straining thighs tremble, he can't let go of the counter or he will probably die.

Then Dirk starts moving his head, and Dave realises he's going to die anyway. Every downward push, Dirk takes him deeper, holds it longer, until he is swallowing for real, throat squeezing the head of Dave's cock.

It's so fucking good Dave can't help but moan, palms slick against the countertop, but Dirk pulls back, coughs. His face is wet with spit to his chin. Dave uses the moment to set his shades aside and strip off his damp shirt. He has barely a second to dwell on the fact that he's stark naked on the kitchen counter before Dirk is back on him, this time sliding smoothly all the way _down_ and up—and down and _deep_ —and Dave's thigh is pushed up and back and then it's resting on Dirk's shoulder.

He shoves an arm back to balance himself and bangs into the cabinet—Dirk doesn't seem to notice, but to be fair Dave barely notices either, because the hand that's not braced against Dave's groin, thumb curled around his cock, is pushing under his balls and looking for that sweet spot. Dave's face burns, but he can't help but dig his heel into Dirk's back—Dirk finds it nearly right away, and his fingers rub in deep, tight circles, and Dave's thighs drag along the surface of the counter as they try to spread wider all on their own. It feels so fucking _good_.

He knows _why_ it feels good now, but it doesn't make it any easier to handle, and the noise Dirk's fingers pull out of him sounds obscene even to him. Dirk's hot breath on his skin and drool everywhere and tight fucking throat itch him in a way he can't quite define. He's too naked and too pinned and nearly coming apart from the unbearable tension in his trapped hips. Dirk pulls off again, coughing a little, and Dave has to sit up and slide off the counter, full of horny energy.

"You could have stayed there," says Dirk, thickly.

"Yeah well," says Dave, fighting to keep his voice steady. His dick is leaking a little, precome sliding down through the wetness already there. Dirk wipes his messy chin carefully, fussily, and an unexpected spike of arousal-laced affection drives through Dave. "I'm just helping you out here, I know how much you get off on groping my choice ass."

"My knight in shining armour," says Dirk, running his hands down the outsides of Dave's thighs and back up, smoothing around to said ass.

Dirk licks his lip and looks Dave in the eye, but makes no move to do anything else, and Dave knows 100% he is being a fuck on purpose. Heart beating hard, he takes his dick in hand. God, is this sleazy? He doesn't know, but Dirk's eyes go intense as Dave taps the head of his cock against Dirk's lips. Dirk opens his mouth, and Dave nearly sighs in relief because if it's sleazy, they are about to be sleazeballs together, it seems.

He hits Dirk's tongue, a burst of slick heat, and thinks for a split second about being mean, making Dirk chase it, like he had to the time he got on his knees. But he is so turned on, and he just got a refresher course in how deep Dirk can take him, so why the fuck wait?

Dave feeds his dick into Dirk's mouth slowly, lets Dirk work his tongue a little, and then Dirk's hands are on his, tugging them both to the back of Dirk's head and oh _fuck_. Dirk holds them there for a second, squeezes, then goes back to stroking Dave's thighs.

His hair is slightly crunchy with gel, but when Dave slides his fingers in it's soft underneath. He pulls Dirk in slowly, so slowly, til his nose is bumping Dave's belly and his throat is working around the head of his dick. One of Dirk's hands flies up to Dave's, presses his fingers harder into his head, and burning wet eyes flick up to meet Dave's, and oh okay. Message received, loud and clear.

He holds Dirk's head tight and draws his hips back, and pushes back in slowly again. His hips know exactly what to do, and the tight heat squeezing around the head of his cock has him desperately pushing in again, and again, and again, and Dirk chokes then, an awful sound, but his hand is back over Dave's and squeezing before Dave can pull him off. Dave is guiltily glad, because the way Dirk's throat… oh fuck.

One more squeeze from Dirk's fingers and his hands go back to Dave's thighs, and Dave can't be blamed, okay? He picks up the pace, pushing through Dirk's attempts to swallow, opening him up, setting him to the rhythm burning in his blood.

Dirk is sweaty and rumpled and still in all his clothes, and Dave shouldn't be looking if he wants this to last, but he catches the moment when Dirk gags hard—Dave stills, deep inside—and the wetness in his eyes finally brims over and starts running down his face.

Fuck no, panic spikes in Dave's guts. He pulls out, and Dirk coughs and gasps.

"Are you okay, bro?"

Dirk wipes his face on Dave's sweaty thigh, which doesn't do much. His bangs are dark gold with sweat and sticking to his forehead.

"I'm having the time of my life," says Dirk, and holy shit he sounds wrecked. Dave's dick throbs at the sound of it, but he doesn't know...

"I've never done this before," says Dave, and man, his own voice sounds pretty terrible right now too.

Mister Go-Hard-Or-Go-Home down on his knees just licks Dave's cock again and says, "You don't have to stop. You're doing just fine," in that thick rough voice, so Dave swallows his nervous babble and lets Dirk take his cock back in, pushes him the rest of the way down, and this time he shuts his eyes and lets go.

His entire body feels hot and shaky, arousal knotted in his belly, drawing in tighter and sharper with every wet squeeze, Dirk's shattered breathing through his nose, the dirty wet sound of his mouth.

Dirk's not even touching himself, all his laser focus on wrenching pleasure out of Dave, letting Dave fuck his mouth as hard and fast as he needs, and it's that. It's another side of the guy who pins Dave down and teaches him weird dirty things, who leads everything each time. This is a guy who is on his knees and literally gagging for it, like maybe he's been dreaming of this all day, like maybe he trusts Dave just that much.

Dave himself knows he's making little noises, little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds and Dirk is clutching his thighs like he can't get enough, like he—he wants—and Dave is done for, he loses it helplessly down Dirk's throat. He moans, lost in the rush for long moments, balls pulsing in sweet release.

He lets Dirk go and Dirk pulls off and gags.

"Oh god," Dave says, shivering and leaning heavily against the counter. He listens to Dirk clear his throat and pant, and realises he is scritching Dirk's hair.

Dirk coughs once more and says, "Damn."

Still kind of down for the count, Dave manages to turn enough that he can reach the roll of paper towels and wet some in the sink. Having a tiny kitchen does have benefits.

Dirk lets him clean his face, and Dave is about to say something like, _tough on mess, soft on faces indeed_ , but for a moment the sight of Dirk still on his knees, clumpy damp eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones, flushed mouth slightly open, makes Dave feel really strange. Strange and gay and oh fuck, he nearly jumps out of his skin when the oven timer goes off.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"No, I've got it," says Dirk, stumbling up and washing his hands in the sink. Dave blushes, realising he's the only one naked, and yeah, they're in the goddamn kitchen. He grabs his clothes from the floor. "Go have a shower, this has to cool anyway."

"Wanna come with?"

It turns out Dirk absolutely does.

And, despite ending up sitting on the counter for an extra twenty minutes, the pot pie is amazing.

They sit on the shitty couch (which definitely does sag a little now, despite what Dirk had said about dust covers) with their plates, knees knocking together, warm from the water and other activities. Dave is now in comfy house clothes too, and Dirk in a fresh set. His tee is orange this time, and Dave realises something.

"Were you wearing my shirt, before?"

Dirk flashes a look at him, spoon in his mouth. He swallows carefully, and says nonchalantly, "Oh, yeah. I accidentally put on a shirt you left on my floor. I was smelling like you all day. It was pretty distracting."

Heh. Oh. Dave is the motherfucking master of cool, but it still takes a herculean effort not to crack into a broad grin.

"I know, right? I'm told nearly every day I should start a fragrance line. Bottle my natural essence so that the less fortunate can benefit from my swag."

"Who tells you that?"

"The adoring public, obviously."

"Obviously. I mean, I was swooning so hard I barely got dinner done."

"I guess I should be thankful you managed, then," Dave says. "I could get used to coming home to a hot dinner and a surprise blowjob."

"Anytime," says Dirk, voice still affectingly raspy.

Dave is doomed.

 


End file.
